Adventures in Kanto
by Mobius2K14
Summary: Join our Hero Thomas,who while a little scared of Pokemon,will learn the true meaning of friendship and life as he travels though Kanto and collects the gym badges and enters the Indigo league, please review and stuff. On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Adventures in Kanto

Chapter 1

The start of a new adventure!

Pokémon.

Everyone had one, if you didn't like them you was treated like an alien, they were cute and cuddly yeah. But some could be viscous and deadly, like take a Charizard for an instance, yeah they are strong and cool, but make one mistake and that could cost you your life.

Me? I'm not a big fan of Pokémon; well I'm not a big fan of the massive Pokémon, little ones like Pikachu I can deal with. But big ones really scare me, your probably asking who I am?

I'm 15 years old.

Yeah I know I should have started my journey 5 years ago, but I guess I was busy. Too busy for Pokémon? I must be crazy right?

Well I was in for a big shock today.

Maybe I should tell you guys about it.

18th September 2014

Rays of light caused my eyes irritation; I could hear music playing down stairs, I really didn't want to get up. But I knew my stepdad would make me.

My dad left a few years back, my Mother was upset for a while, but then suddenly Phil came into my life.

Who the hell is Phil you're asking?

He's a big potbellied man, who doesn't work and is probably only with my mom for her cooking and her money.

So to say I dislike him? That's not good enough.

I hate the man, on the first day I met him he stole the money out of my wallet, on my 13th birthday he ate my cake and broke my bike by trying to ride it, on my 14th birthday he punched my friend and kissed my girlfriend (who broke up with me a few minutes later)

All my life I was happy, I had a mom and dad who loved me, my school was brilliant and I was popular, I had a good social life.

Until the fight happened.

I came home from school with a big smile on my face; I had won Kid of the year and my Teacher was going to phone home, I burst into the room with a grin on my face.

"Mom!" I smiled

"WE CAN'T AFFORD IT!" My mom yelled

"WE CAN!" my Father yelled back

I ran up to my room and locked the door, even though they didn't fight all the time, I knew I shouldn't get involved in arguments.

After a few minutes I heard the door slam, I creeped out onto the landing and slowly began to edge down the stairs.

"See if I care that you're leaving!" Mom hissed as she lit a cigarette

I gasped, my Mother didn't smoke. I knew something was going on.

Boy I wish I was prepared for the next few years.

I slowly climbed out of bed, I didn't want to cause too much noise or "Dad" would get mad.

My mom made me call him dad.

Shaking my head I proceeded to put on my clothes for school.

Yes I go to school.

School is an option for those who don't want to be a Pokémon Trainer; they were mostly nerds and idiots. I guess I fitted in with the nerds.

I slowly creeped down the stairs and was about to grab the handle when.

"BOY! Get in here!" Phil roared

I sighed and strolled into the kitchen, the place stunk of smoke and ale. The counters were thick with dirt and dried food, flies buzzed around the tops of the plates.

"What?" I asked

Phil sat there on his fat behind, eating a disgusting piece of pizza, he grinned and replied.

"You got any money?" he licked his lips

"For the millionth time NO!" I shouted

He laughed and threw the piece of pizza on the table.

"When are you going to leave?" he grinned

"What?" I shook my head

"Your journey, you were supposed to leave 5 years ago!" he slapped me on the forehead

I shrugged and walked out.

I pushed open the front door and stepped outside.

What a beautiful day!

The grass was filled with Rattatas and Pidgeys, the trees buzzed with Beedrills, Caterpies and Weedles crawled among the floor.

Pallet town was a little know town north of Cinnabar Island, about 50 people lived here, School was tiny and I could run from the bottom of town to the top in a few minutes.

I loved it.

I was about to start walking when a voice shouted me.

"Wait!"

I turned and professor Oak was rushing at me, he skidded to a stop and began to pant.

"Wait! I need your help!" he panted

"With what?" I asked

"I need you to deliver this parcel to my grandson Gary" he asked

"Why?" I asked

"It contains an important machine that will help him on his journey, will you please go? I'll give you some Pokeballs so that you can catch your own Pokémon" he begged

I looked over to my house and thought of all of the bad memories; I looked over to the professor and grinned.

"I'll do it!"

End of chapter

A.N thanks for reading! Please leave a review and stuff


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures in Kanto

Chapter 2

Catching Destiny!

Grinning I walked out of Pallet town, for the first time in years I was going to leave. Go on my own adventure! I first had to go catch a Pokémon though, without one I wouldn't even make it to Viridian city. The wild Pokémon would rip me to shreds.

But what do I catch? I mean there's not much to pick out of, well there's Pidgeys and Rattatas, but which one? I know that most starting trainers go for Rattatas because their easy to raise, but there not that strong in reality. So I guess it's a Pidgeys then.

I came to a stop just before Route 1; I took one last look at Pallet and sighed, I was going to miss this place, memories flooded though my mine as I took my first step into Route 1.

I creeped though the tall grass, I remember what the teachers always made sure we remembered, never go into tall grass without a Pokémon.

So I guess I was breaking the rules a bit, but no one was around, so I carried on with haste, searching the ground for any Pokémon, hopefully I could find Pidgeys soon.

"Hey!" a voice shouted

I must have jumped at least 5ft in the air when I heard this voice.

"Where the hell are you going?" Phil grabbed my wrist

"Going on my journey like you said I should" I spat

"Your mothers worried sick you little twerp" he spat back

"Well tell her I'm fine and she doesn't need to worry!" I growled pushing Phil of me

"You're coming home!" he growled pushing me back

"Home? What home?" I growled

Phil grabbed my head and growled, his breath stunk of ale and cigarettes.

"You are coming home you little shit!" he screamed in my face

"No!" I shouted pushing him of once again

I started to shout for help as he tried to grab me again, I dodged his hand and slowly backed away from him.

"Help! There's a man trying to kidnap me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs

"Shut up you idiot!" he shouted back

Phil grabbed me again and started to pull me back in the direction of Pallet, I started to struggle but Phil had a grip of steel.

"GET OF!" I screamed

How embarrassing would it be to be dragged back into Pallet only a few minutes after starting my journey?

"Someone help!" I moaned again

Suddenly a purple ball came out of nowhere and slammed into Phil knocking him down onto the floor; he jumped to his feet and glowered at me.

"Was that you?" he growled

"No" I stuttered

"It was! I'm gonna get you good now boy!" he growled

The purple ball then shot out from behind Phil and knocked him back onto his knees, I gasped as the purple thing uncurled by my feet.

"Nido!" it chanted

A male Nidoran grinned at me as I gasped, Nidorans weren't native around here. How did it get here?

I heard Phil choke on dirt and I grinned back at the Nidoran, it then dashed into a bush.

"Wait!" I shouted as I sprinted after it

I tried to keep up with it but it was too fast, I sprinted for a few minutes until I bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my head; a lump had begun to appear

"You should watch were you're going!" a voice moaned

I looked over and a kid who looked about 12was holding his hand out, I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Sorry" I rubbed my head again

"It's okay, why were you in a rush anyway?" he asked

"I saw a Nidoran and I want to catch it!" I grinned

"Oh, I think you might have run into my Nidoran "he smiled sheepishly

"Oh" I frowned

"Are you a new trainer?" he asked

I nodded and he smiled, he pulled out a Pokeball and threw it, in a white flash the Nidoran appeared.

It jumped into its trainer's arms and nuzzled his chest.

"This is my Nidoran, well really it's my Nidoking's son" he smiled, scratching the Nidorans head

"Did you breed it?" I asked

He nodded and pulled out another Pokeball, he threw it and out came said Nidoking.

"Cool" I gushed

"Here hold this for a sec" he passed me the Nidoran

He then put a weird headset on his head and turned to his Nidoking.

They spoke quietly and after a while I realised that he was using that headset to talk to his Nidoking, he came over to me after a few minutes and grinned.

"So I've diced that I'm going to give you that Nidoran" he grinned

"What!" I shouted

He passed me the Pokeball and grinned.

"The Pokémon around here are weak, you're going to need a strong Pokémon if you want to beat Brock" he explained

"Beat Brock?" I asked

"Don't you want to enter the Indigo league?" he asked

"What's the Indigo league?" I asked

"Basically, if you have all the 8 badges from the Kanto gym leaders, you can go to the Pokémon centre and register for the Indigo league, which is a big tournament, where if you win you can verse the Champion of Kanto, If you win you can become the Champion" he explained

"Sounds tough" I admitted

"Well it's not a picnic, but if you can beat the 8th gym leader you could probably beat most of the people who challenge the Indigo league" he smiled

I nodded and smiled.

I'm going to do this! If I win, I'll become Champion, Mom and Phil won't think they're the boss of me no more, and I'll prove to all the bullies in school that I can be good!

"So what do you think?" he asked

"I'm going to challenge the whole of the gym leaders!" I grinned

He patted me on the shoulder and grinned.

"You're going to need a strong Pokémon to help you win, if you train up that Nidoran, you'll have a good chance of winning!" he pointed to the Nidoran

"So you're giving it to me for free?" I asked

He nodded.

"But why?" I asked

"You remind me of an old friend I once had, he wasn't really a PokeManiac, but he tried his best! So when I saw you I instantly thought of him" he explained

I nodded and stuck out my hand.

"I'm Thomas" I grinned

"Kasey" he grasped my hand

"So which ways Viridian?" I asked knowing I was lost

He turned and pointed north; I shook hands with him once again and headed of in that direction. On my road to Destiny.

End of chapter.

A.N thanks for reading! Please leave a review and stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

Adventures in Kanto

Chapter 3 Gary Oak

I slowly walked up the road to Viridian City; man was it hard to get from Pallet to Viridian. I pulled out my Pokeball and sent out my new Pokémon, Nidoran.

He came out in a bright white light, he danced around my feet for a bit before stopping in front of me, his eyes shining with happiness.

"What's up?" I asked

He danced around my feet again, I picked him up and smiled, he was an energetic Pokémon, he tried to struggle in my arms so I placed him down and we set of on a slow pace, he tried to keep up with me, but he was too small.

"I guess you need a name huh?" I asked the little purple creature

He nodded excitedly and jumped around my feet again, I thought to myself.

What do I call him?

"How about King?" I asked

He shook his head and continued bobbing next to me.

"Stripes?" I asked, even though he didn't have stripes

He again shook his head.

"Spike?" I asked with a glint of hope, I liked the name Spike and it fitted him well

He made a weird noise that sounded like an agreement; he then nodded and danced around my feet.

"Spike huh?" I grinned

He bounced up and down as I kneeled down and scratched his head.

We came up to a clearing in the trees, I entered out into the sunlight, there in the distance I could see Viridian City, I needed something to eat like now!

I looked at Spike and grinned; he looked at the city and nodded his head.

"I'll race you!" I shouted as I started to sprint

I had a head start, but that still didn't get me far, as soon as I started running Spike had already started to sprint forward, soon he was a dot in the distance.

"Wait!" I shouted as I sprinted after him

I soon came into the city border and I had a mini heart attack, where's Spike?

Great I've only had him for about an hour and he's missing.

I walked among the streets and shouted Spikes name, I carried on walking until a ball of purple bounced onto my feet, I jumped out of the way and looked down, Spike uncurled himself from the ball.

"Spike! Don't do that!" I shouted as I pulled him into my arms

"Is that you're Nidoran?" a voice asked

I turned and a kid who looked about ten was standing in front of me with a frown on his face, he walked over and looked me right in the eye.

"Yeah why?" I replied

"I'm Garry Oak from Pallet, I demand you a battle!" he grinned pulling out a Pokeball

"Your Gary?" I asked pulling out the parcel

"Yeah, but I don't give autographs!" he moaned

I passed him the parcel and he ripped it open, pulling out a weird red device, Garry grinned at me.

"So your Gramps little Aid huh?" he laughed

"I'm a Pokémon trainer!" I growled

"If you are one how about a battle?" he grinned

I looked down at Spike and nodded.

"Let's do it!" I grinned

We walked into an empty parking lot outside a fast food restaurant, a few spectators piled by the curb; I put Spike onto the floor and he dashed into the middle of the road, Garry pulled out his Pokeball and threw it, out came a Squirtle.

"This'll be a one on one match okay Rookie?" he grinned

"Hey you're as much as a Rookie as me" I growled back

"Alright Squirtle, use Tackle!" Gary shouted

"Dodge it Spike!" I shouted to him

The Squirtle threw itself into its shell and spun at Spike, who jumped out of the way, but Squirtle turned around and spun again, hitting Spike and knocking him down onto his knees.

I tried to remember what moves Nidorans can know at the start of their lives, I then remembered one move.

"Spike! Use Peck!" I shouted

Spike's horn turned white, he launched himself at the Squirtle and knocked it into its shell. I grinned with excitement as Spike bounced up and down.

"You won't be like that after were finished right Squirtle?" Gary smiled

Squirtle nodded and spun around in his shell, squirting water out of the holes, Spike got hit with a fast blast of water causing him to shoot back. He jumped up and growled at the Squirtle.

"Use Focus Energy!" I shouted

Spike turned bright white and readied his stance, the Squirtle tried to shoot a Water Gun at Spike but it missed, I shouted.

"Now use Peck!" I shouted

Spike launched himself at Garry's Squirtle, hitting it right in the face; it fell onto its back and was deemed knocked out.

"How'd a Novice like you win?" Garry asked confused

I was also confused, where had that battling energy came from? I normally wasn't this pumped when watching a Pokémon battle. I guess it's because Spike is my own Pokémon.

I walked over to Garry and grinned, he glared as he passed over a handful of Pokedollers.

"When we meet again, you're not going to be that good!" he shouted as he sprinted away

I ran over to Spike and picked him up, grinning I spun him around; he made a noise that sounded like a laugh.

"Great battle" a man said as he walked away

"Yeah awesome!" a kid cheered

"Great!" a woman smiled

"Thanks" I smiled at them

"Which ways the Pokémon centre?" I asked

"That way" the man smiled pointing down the road

I thanked him and sprinted down the street, man did I have an adrenaline rush! I felt great! With Spike by my side, I knew we were going to go far!

End of chapter

A.N Thanks for reading, leave a review and stuff.


End file.
